HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has become a popular standard for connection of audio-video devices to a television set and the like. Due to this popularity, more and more devices are being connected to a television set (TV) using HDMI cables. If these devices support HDMI CEC (Consumer Electronic Control) capability, these devices can be controlled using CEC commands.
In order to work as a HDMI CEC device, the device is assigned a logical address. However, in accord with the current industry standards, only three player devices, three recording devices, one audio system, and one TV can be assigned. While normally one TV and one audio system is usually sufficient, the limitation of only three player assignments may not always be enough.